


Training

by GreyWardenMaleia



Series: Hokamaii Gaiden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMaleia/pseuds/GreyWardenMaleia
Summary: Cute trash about Hoka being a dumb dog who likes games and Kakashi being a dumb loser who also likes games. Takes place towards the end of Part 1.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hokamaii Gaiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Preface: I recently dove back into my cringe teenage fanfiction dreams, so, for the first time in many years, I have started writing again. This will be the first time I've posted anything online. I'm hoping that the adage of "make something for you that you love, and others will love it to" happens and that my garbage makes someone smile. I hope you enjoy my drabbles about my old oc, Hokamaii - a Konoha jounin belonging to a clan of wolf shapeshifters known appropriately as the Ookami clan - and Kakashi, a character who has been my favorite for many years.  
> Revisiting these old hobbies in your late twenties is certainly an experience. Hoka's full first name is a trainwreck. I can't seem to make myself change it, though. :)

“Hmm?”

Kakashi looked down see Hoka staring at him intently. She stood up with four paws planted on the ground, tail up and barely swaying. “What are you planning – _ng_!”

Before he could finish, Hoka leapt up towards Kakashi’s face and pounded his shoulder with both paws. He grunted as he then felt several large teeth brush against his skull. Kakashi blinked to then see Hoka bounding off down the street, his forehead protector in her mouth and its blue tendrils of fabric fluttering behind her. Small gusts of dust were sent into the air as she galloped away.

“I didn’t realize today was a training day,” he muttered with amusement, and, closing his right eye, he darted after the canine who was now disappearing into the distance.

Hoka’s paws tapped against the soil road as she glided down the street. Vendors and customers alike turned their heads as a cloud of gray and beige flew by their storefronts. Parents gripped their awing children as they caught sight of some bestial flurry zooming past. She could hear the sound of Kakashi’s feet, not far behind, hitting solid wood as he began to scale the surrounding buildings. Hoka followed suit, turning down an ally and hopping up the side of an apartment tower and turning towards the gate exiting the city. She wouldn’t let him get a successful vantage point so easily.

Hoka bounded from rooftop to rooftop until she could see the edge of the forest. She made a single graceful leap from the top of the gate into the forest’s entryway, and, as she did so, the visage of three identical wolves seemed to emerge from her person. All four animals burst into the forest and split into different directions, each carrying the image of Kakashi’s forehead protector between their teeth.

Kakashi’s feet hit the ground with a thud and he surveyed the surrounding woods. He was aware of a lupine scent heading in several different directions and he glanced behind him. As he did so, clusters of kunai burst forth from the trees and encircled his position. He calmly rose his fingers as they flew towards him.

“Trying to distract me with genjutsu is pointless,” he said, and, before they reached his skin, the surrounding kunai transmuted into little tufts of soft fur. The fur seemed to disperse into the wind and faded quickly from view.  
He looked around once more. “If you release those bunshin too soon, I’ll know exactly where you are.” He spoke almost as if to taunt her, though he spoke lowly and expected no response. With a jump he ventured back into the tree tops and began to chase down the nearest target.

No sooner had he made a single jump between the massive branches when he felt a sudden mass of weight on his shoulders. The outline of Hoka’s coat was clearly visible as the branches left from underfoot and he began falling towards the ground. He spun around effortlessly and landed on his feet, only to be slammed by a force from behind that sent him belly-up into the ground.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see Hoka’s lupine face staring back at him. Her paws pressed hard against his shoulders and he realized that she had successfully pinned him to the ground. Hoka dropped the forehead protector from her jaws and let it fall onto his chest with a soft clink. Wagging her tail vigorously, she began to crudely lick his face.

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle while Hoka showered him with carefree affection. She then stepped off his shoulders, allowing him to sit up and replace his now slightly-dampened headband back upon his face. He looked up to see Hoka fully transformed back into her human form, standing above him and smiling.

“So the hige bunshin were genjutsu after all?” Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer. “I was wondering what your goal was with the kunai”.

“I knew you’d be able to tell you were in a genjutsu any moment, so I had to make you think that you had already released it.” Hoka made a poor attempt to hide a self-assured grin. Despite knowing that she hadn’t kept Kakashi fooled for more than a few moments, she was still quite proud of herself.

Kakashi sighed. “So the kunai was a successful distraction after all. I must be getting rusty.”  
He stood up and patted the dirt from his clothes.

“Well,” he said, passing another sigh and smiling, “You got me”.


End file.
